Imaginary Tester Chapter
by NeverAlone3665
Summary: Elora Swan is not happy that big sister Bella is coming to live with her and Charlie. With experience with the supernatural world, Elora finds that avoiding her sister is going to be harder than anticipated. Especially now that Bella is involved with Elora's ex-boyfriend Edward.


"Elora, stop with that face." Charlie scolded from across the table. Elora looked up at her dad, the look on her face somewhere in between disgust and bewilderment. "Your sister is coming to live with us for a while. You should be happy that Bella's coming back."

Elora sighed and threw the French fry she was about to eat back onto her plate. "She stopped coming over years ago! She didn't care about us then, so who does she suddenly care now?" Elora looked Charlie in the eye, a challenge to be met.

He sighed, "There's no reason for you to dislike your sister as much as you do." Elora gave him a stern look.

"Aside from hurting you every chance she could find? Dad it's one thing when she does that, but you know I don't like it. I don't wanna be mean, but I really don't want to be here when you bring her home."

Charlie gave her a sharp look, but couldn't deny the look of desperate honesty on his younger daughter's face.

"Bella is coming to live with us Elora. You can't change that, it's her home too. How do you expect her to react when you're not there to welcome her? Where are you gonna go anyway? Jake and Billy are coming over when she gets here, you can't go over to Seth's house, so where are you going to go?"

Elora looked at Charlie's raised eyebrow and smug face, sitting back in her chair in a slow defiant manner. "Jessica, Angela and I were planning to go to Seattle this weekend. WE decided it before princess decided to drop in. Everything's been planned for months now, and I don't plan to ditch my plans with my friends for Bella" Elora kept eye contact with her dad, a serious expression on her face, and a smart ass look in her eyes.

"Bella is your sister!" Charlie fumes, finally giving in to his annoyance, and surrendering his calm mask.

Elora didn't flinch, didn't show a physical reaction at all. "No sister of mine."

"So who don't you like your sister again? From what I've heard she's really nice." Angela asked as she, Jessica, and Elora walked into a small café.

Elora sighed, looking at the menu. "We never got along, really. I can find a good number of things she's done, but… I'll let you meet her for yourself. Can we hop off of this topic?" The line moved forward, and they were next. "What do you guys want; my treat."

Jessica laughed, "Smooth change of topic Elora! Anyway there are two really good looking guys outside, and the one with the weird crazy hair keeps looking at you." Jessica grinned as Elora and Angela turned to look in the direction their friend had been looking. Elora choked on her breath, the silver haired guy was way too attractive for it to be legal. Seeing her friend's reaction, Jessica grinned and nudged her friend in the side with her elbow and wriggled her eyebrows at her.

"Someone's in love already!" Angela giggled. Elora turned a light shade of pink and looked away from the boy and his dark haired friend. The girls ordered their drinks and went over to a table by the window of the shop.

"Hey, how's your friend from the reservation, what's his name again?" Angela questioned.

Elora smiled, "Seth is fine, still dealing with his sister's heartbreak about her fiancé leaving her. Other than that he's still a dork."

The three laughed, though Angela slightly scolded that saying that wasn't nice. "But he's my dork! He knows I love him. Besides I'm just as much a dork as anyone else."

Jessica scoffed, "Yeah, a dork that dated Edward Cullen for a few months. By the way, thanks for not completely ditching us for him though, as much as I appreciate it I might have run off to France with him!"

"Not a problem," Elora chuckled. "I love you guys too much to do that, now the guy with the silver hair I just might ditch you for!"

Jessica whooped and did a little victory dance in her chair, congratulating herself on being such an awesome matchmaker.

"Alright miss matchmaker, when you write a book about getting all your friends into successful relationships, I'll pretend to read it." Angela teased. Jessica 'Hey'd and gave her a playful smack on the arm. "I'm just kidding! I do want to go the bookstore though, there's a new book out on photojournalism, and I heard it's amazing!"

Elora nodded, "Yeah, Let's go! I wanna see if they have that book on multiple personalities yet. Plus I want a new journal."

Jessica rolled her eyes at them, mumbling 'nerds' under her breath. Regardless, the three girls picked up their drinks and walked down the street toward one of the bookstores. They each went their separate ways once entering the store and Elora found herself in the psychology section. She looked through the shelves closely and finally saw the cover of the book she had been wanting for months, now. Elora reached for the book, not noticing the other hand moving in the same path, until their hands brushed. Elora panicked, beginning to immediately apologize to the person.

"I am so sorry I wasn't looking, I didn't see you reaching for the book, I-" Elora trailed off hearing a masculine chuckle above her. She looked up to see the silver haired guy's dark friend looking down at her, a small grin on his face.


End file.
